compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Beauba Fettt
Beauba Fettt is a Vigo of the Black Sun. He was formerly a senior military and intelligence officer with the Sorosuub Corporation and New Republic. Early Life Born on Corellia on Year -16 Day 97, Beauba Fettt was the only child of a Jaken Fettt and Trillian Vailis. His childhood home was a few blocks off Treasure Ship Row in Coronet City. This kept him near both CorSec HQ, which was his father's workplace, and the Imperial Citadel. His father, being a prominent officer in CorSec, often took on raids in his preteen and early teen years. When Fettt was fifteen, he was invited to Emperor Day Ball at the Imperial Citadel, where he met the Corellian Moff's daughter, Ailyn LeFaye. After their meeting here, Beauba and Ailyn fell into a secret romance. Unfortunately, this love could not last. A week after Fettt’s sixteenth birthday, he was caught in the bed chambers of the young Miss LeFaye. Fettt, relying on the skills his father had ingrained in him, managed to incapacitate the pair of guards that had surprised him and Ailyn. Taking one of the guards weapons, he kissed his love good bye and ran off toward a cantina where he knew his father would be. For the first time in his life, Fettt was a fugitive from the Galactic Empire. Smuggler Days When Fettt finally reached the cantina where his father had been setting up a sting on a small glitterstim operation, the young Fettt saw a pair of Imperial Intelligence officers pass a few high-denomination credits to a well known swoop gang. Instantly realizing what was going on, he waited for the swoopers to enter the cantina, and then snuck up behind the Imperial Intelligence agents to kill them. After that, he moved in to take out the swoopers. Outgunned four to one, Fettt, his father, and two CorSec officers managed to kill or detain all the criminals. Unfortunately, Jaken did not come out too lucky. By the time the dust had settled, Beauba found his father beheaded by a vibroblade in the corner. Knowing that his life on Corellia was over, he took one of the smuggler’s PLY-3000 and fled the planet with the help of his father’s men. Unfortunately, he received word while in a Nar Shaddaa that his mother had been killed in a “kitchen fire”, and that Ailyn had vanished soon after. And so, Captian Fettt of the PLY-3000 Exile of Love took off to travel the stars. During this time, he met his adoptive daughter, Nagase Fettt, on Alderaan while making a run to the Caasmi refugee settlement. Though barely seven when Fettt found her, she quickly learned to be a very capable first mate. Fettt and his adoptive daughter began to cross the galaxy, becoming well known smugglers in the midst of a galactic civil war. A Star Rises Seven years later, Fettt’s life took a drastic turn. After ending up on the bad end of a sabacc game left him stranded in Taroon, Fettt joined Riviera Medical to assuage the guilt he felt from his parents' death, planning to heal others in the stead of his father and mother. Though he greatly enjoyed his job as a doctor, the SoroSuub/Riviera merger made him take another career change. Knowing Fettt’s past in the smuggling world and his father’s legacy in CorSec, the SoroSuubian leadership decided he could better serve in the army. He was quickly transfered over to the Beta Barracks, under the direction of Ed Fel. Serving in the SoroSuub army with distinction, Fettt quickly promoted to head the SoroSuub Department of Public Construction, when its former head, Jeb'el Ras, moved to take over Csilla Excavations. After repeated shows of initiative in this new position, including SoroSuub's first sector conquest over Mayagil, he was given command of the budding weapons faction, BlasTech Industries. It his here that Fettt used his experiences to create some of the most reliable and potent weapons in the known galaxy. It was while in BlasTech that Fettt stumbled across the Acclamator Assault Ship GRW Polierenden Kriegdrache, formerly under the command of Republic Captian Koran Rotaron, who passed it to his son, Shiva Rotaron. After it was hauled back to Sullust, the ship was repaired, and became Fettt’s new home. Military Career Unfortunately, BlasTech was not to be Fettt's final call. After a few months of leadership, a subordinate robbed the faction, leaving it to dissolve. Not letting adversity affect him, Fettt returned to his military calling, taking command of the Sullustan Home Guard. From his flagship, Commodore Fettt took this battle-group into a new age of military excellence. He also played a major hand in helping Omir`Morte Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar restructure the SoroSuub miltia into the SoroSuubian Legionary Defence Force. Depsite his successes in the military, Fettt grew curious about the darker aspects of war. Because of this, he retired from the public limelight, leaving his trusted Executive Officer, Commander Vestri Carnifex, in command. With the Sullustan Home Guard in good hands, Commodore Fettt was able to retire to the comforts of his Acclamator Assault Ship, the SNV Polierenden Kriegdrache. It is from here that he commanded his personal fleet and directs projects to further his personal wealth, all while raising his adoptive daughter, Nagase Fettt and running the SoroSuubian Intellingence Department. At this time he owned two of Sluis Sector's major tourist cities: One on the industrial planet of Lovsal, and another on the exotic paradise of Bpfassh. The Birth of the New Republic However, these happy days of easy bliss did not last Fettt long. Soon, he was called upon to take command Raivor Battlegroup, after its previous Commodore Knighcrawler has betrayed the Corporation. Resuming his place as XO of SLDF, he helped the group go into the merge between the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation. Almost immediately upon the formation of the New Republic, Fettt began to feel the unrest fostering in the group. Because of this, he ran for Senator, and was subsequently elected. It was also about this time that Fettt began to grow weary of war again. Because of this me moved to newly formed New Republic Security Forces, in order to continue serving his people. He took over as Executive Officer of the group and Commanding Officer of the Southern Defence Fleets, and was promoted to Vice Marshal. It was in leading this police force that he met a young Natoulen by the name of Matt Cauthon. Politics and Conspiracies After being elected to the New Republic Senate, Fettt began to notice a growing number of politicians and leaders within the New Republic pushing to constrict the freedoms of the people, centered around the over powered secret police force the Centre of Republic Intelligence. As he began to fight the groups attempts to turn the New Republic into a tool of oppression and terror, he was soon targeted to be removed by the conspirators. The man tasked with killing Beauba was Jedi Master Thies Windu. However, Master Windu was to complete his mission. In order to trap Fettt, in ordered all NRSF command personell to report to the Home One Cruiser NRS Nautlis for a "Christening Ceremony". Knowing it was a trap, but not wanting his men to suffer the after effects of the "Jedi"'s anger, he went as ordered, knowing full well he'd never be able to return the life he'd once known. In order to protect his friends in the New Republic, the Vice Marshal prepared to trap the Jedi Master on his own ship. To do this, he enlisted the help of his friend, Matt Cauthon. Exodus At the time the ceremony began, Matt and Fettt set of the flash bang mines the had planted across the room, stunning the security personnel who were present. In the confusion, they stormed the partially stunned Jedi. In the short but violent battle, Matt Cauthon was permanantly paralyzed, and Fettt lost his eye to a lightsaber graze. While fleeing the New Republic military forces pursing him, he had landed on a deserted planet and had this message sent to Courier Communications to be posted on the GNS. The usual news anchor appears on your screen. From his slumped shoulders and sad expression, it is quite obvious that he is the bearer of bad news. “As many of you may have noticed, New Republic Commanding Military Officer Thies Windu and Senator Beauba Fettt have not made any public appearances in the last week. This has been due to a falling out within the New Republic military. At approximately 435 hours last night, Hapan Time, we received this holo-recording from the Senator, of supposed traitor himself”. The screen changes and you see Beauba Fettt, still in his uniform with the addition of an eyepatch, pacing through a forest at night. The leafless trees and silence lend to the sadness of the message. “Sentients of the Galaxy, citizens of the New Republic, I come to you to give an explanation which the New Republic leadership has long owed you. Last week, Commanding Military Officer, and Jedi Master, Thies Windu, along a few co-conspirators, were attempting to blackmail me into retirement, on grounds that I had supposedly lied to the Senate about being Force Sensitive and had disobeyed a direct order. In order to stop this obvious abuse of power, Lt. Cauthon and myself stormed the Home One Mon Calamari Cruiser NRS Nautilus, and captured Master Windu.” Fettt’s hand absently moves to his eyepatch “During the battle on the bridge, I lost my eye to a lightsaber wound and Lt. Cauthon was permanently paralyzed by Windu’s supposedly “light” powers. However, we did manage to subdue and capture the Jedi Master. After fleeing the ship, we offered the New Republic a ransom his life, in order to see if the life of a New Republic citizen was truly worth as much to them as the claimed it was. The New Republic leadership did not even bother negotiating with us. Two days after we had fled, the search party was scaled back to a token gesture, and Military High Command began scrambling to fill the power vacuum.” The tired Corellian stops walking and turns to face the camera at full attention. “And throughout this all, the New Republic Senate Advisory Council and Senate have kept you in the dark about the details. This is simply unacceptable for a democracy. Though I may no longer be able to act as your senator, I would like to continue to urge you, as citizens of the New Republic, to push for change and to push for removal of corrupt leaders. It is your privilege and your duty. Don’t let the once roaring fire of freedom be snuffed by corruption and greed. This is my final wish.” With that, Beauba Fettt snaps a salute to the holo-recorder and holds until it fades back to the anchorman. After taking a moment to regain his composure, the anchor begins to speak gain.“We also received information that Fettt will be retiring from the public eye for a month of mediation within the Unknown Regions. We also have reason to believe that Thies Windu is still in Beauba Fettt's custody. More will be coming on this, as the case develops.” A Bump in the Road After he had returned from his hiatus, Fettt began to work with new vigor. He promptly took the command of the Hawkbats and linked up with Chiss Ascendancy. It was during this time that Fettt met up with a skilled bounty hunter and slaver, Lance Hawke. After loaning his men to Hawke for several raids, Fettt began to suspect that Hawke was going to pull something. In order to be sure of this, Fettt took Lance aside for a private meeting before a mission. It was during this time that Fettt was able to discern that Hawke was going to attempt to assassinate a highly placed member of the Chiss Ascendancy. However, Fettt had been planning on leaving the Chiss for sometime, and saw this as a golden opportunity to go out with a bang. In order to help the young bounty hunter, Fettt ordered all of his men to assist the bounty hunter in any way possible if they were to encounter them. Roughly a week later, Hawke boarded Sith Lord Isolder Storm's private vessel. With the help of Fettt's men, who happened to be on security detail that month, captured and killed the Sith Lord. Upon hearing the news, Fettt is said to have cracked open a bottle of Wyrhen's Reserve, boarded his ship, and flown out of the Unknown Regions to rendezvous with his flagship. Rumors also point to dark summons calling Fettt back to the core. Black Horizon Fettt was next seen as part of a strike force which temporarily took over the New Republic, claiming a massive portion of its navy. During this time, Fettt killed Republic Diplomat and Chief of State Canidate David Kellar, Jedi Knight Brengo Evabri, 17 officers of Centurion Battle Group, and an undisclosed amount of Mon Calamari Cruiser Crewmen. He is rumored to have achieved the rank of Vigo within the criminal syndicate, Black Sun. Now His current whereabouts are unknown. Warrants for his arrest have been issued by several governments, including the New Republic, Chiss Ascendency, Falleen Federation, and other minor governments. He is highly armed and very dangerous. All precautions should be taken when approaching him. * Flagships Fettt is known to fly is flag aboard two different capital ships. The first, is the privately owned Acclamator Assault Ship BSS Kriegdrache. The second his newly acquired Mon Calamari Cruiser 80b BSS Narh'qual. * Weapons and Gear Fettt is usually never seen without his whip and Rebly pistol. He is also known to carry a DD6, as well as a variety of explosives and infiltration equipment. When dressed for combat, Fettt is known to wear Rebel Camo Gear. He is usually escorted by a warrior Vatrix, two female bodyguards, a Gran rifleman, a modified R3 (it is able to carry 3 bottles within it, and expel them towards Fettt at his request), and a varying number of Black Sun soldiers and Destroyer Droids. * Quirks Fettt is known to carry four flasks at all time, the largest in his boot, second largest on his hip (behind his holster), second smallest in his breast pocket (This one is engraved with the Vailis family symbol. He uses this one the most), and the smallest in an inside pocket of his eyepatch. Corellian brandy is usually stored in the hip and breast flasks. Corellian Whiskey is stored in the large flask. The eyepatch flask contains an unknown alcohol which can be used to sterilize medical equipment. Categories:Individuals